Many computers and electronic devices require the use of input peripherals in order to allow a user to enact control over the device. In general, one of the most ubiquitous input peripherals in existence today is the computer mouse. Nearly every personal computer sold or used today uses a keyboard-mouse combination for input. Children and adults are taught today to use computers via keyboard and mouse peripherals. However, use of a computer mouse has traditionally been limited to X-Y tracking and button clicks. The addition of the scroll wheel, now a common part of most computer mice, gave the user additional control over the computing environment in a convenient way that did not necessitate the user moving his or her hand away from the mouse that was already in use.
Since the computer mouse is still in wide use today and will likely remain in wide use in the future, there is a need for a computer mouse that can utilize additional, convenient controls.
Additionally, it is understood that any additional, convenient controls used in such a computer mouse can be adapted for use in many other computer and electronic peripherals, including but not limited to use in remote controls for toys, remote controls for video equipment, and navigation controls for vehicles.